


Don't Rush Time!

by Fangirl_with_an_OTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_with_an_OTP/pseuds/Fangirl_with_an_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl falls from the sky she has a mission, she must find the Winchester's to get back home. Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where or When in the World?

When the angels fell a small angel girl fell.  
In her arms was a bag.  
All it had in it were 2 books, a pencil, a pen, a wallet, a phone, and an address.  
CHAPTER:1 Where or when in the world?  
Place: Unknown Time: 9:55-12:00 P.M Date: 6/2/15  
Isabella got up from the muddy puddle she fell in. She opened the bag and got out her phone, it was already 10:00pm.  
“Owww,” Isabella complained to herself, “I really shouldn’t have messed with dad’s portal,” she sighed, “oh well.”  
The girl looked at her surroundings, where was she?  
When she looked up she saw a street lamp, at least she wasn’t in the dark. As she continued to look her eyes adjusted, allowing her to see better.  
Finally she was able to make out a few figures in the dim light, a swing set, a slide, a sand box, and a bench.  
Without a minutes waste she plopped on to the bench and set her bag on her lap searching in its contents.  
“No food, Great.”  
She took out her phone again to see exactly where she was. Caddo, Oklahoma. Awesome, now how was she going to travel to Kansas if all she had was $13.00? She could fly but her father always told her to do so only in emergencies.  
“I’ll worry about that later, I am hungry.”  
She looked around, there must be some restaurant or fast food joint around here.  
“Excuse me miss, but are you lost?”  
Isabella turned around to see a police officer leaning on his police car.  
“Yes indeed I am, my father wanted to meet me in a restaurant around this area would you be so kind as to give me directions to the nearest one?” she lied.  
“I like your manners young lady, of course the nearest one is the dairy queen three blocks to the right, would you like a ride?”  
“No thanks, but thank you kind sir.”  
“Least I can do, you be safe alright.”  
Isabella nodded, “I will, oh and one last thing.”  
“Yes?”  
“What year is it?”  
“2015 miss.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome, just doing my job,” and with that the officer got in his car and left.  
“2015 huh? Year of the fallen angels,” she mumbled to herself, “Well my stomach isn’t going to feed its self! Might as well get a head start.”  
She got up and stretched. As she swung the bag over her shoulders she was already walking.  
She was still in the outfit she had been in since she left a shirt, a sweat shirt, leggings under a pair of denim shorts, and flats. Not much, at least it was warm.  
DAIRY QUEEN was in big letters at the building Isabella stopped at. She took out her phone and her wallet. Luckily she didn’t lose anything when she fell.  
She stood in front of the door waiting for it to open. Was it not automatic? Every restaurant door was automatic in 20- Ohh, she thought, this was 2015. So she opened the door and pretended nothing happened.  
“May I help you?” a teenage girl who looked older than her asked.  
“Uhh… yes I would like a large cheese burger with extra bacon and onions, and French fries, please.”  
“Ok would that be to go or for here?”  
“To go please.”  
“Got it, it will only be a minute.”  
Isabella made her way to the restrooms to wash her hands. When she got in she looked in the mirror, she was a wreck. Her hair was super poofy due to the unexpected humidity. Her clothes had mud splashes all over them from when she fell. The only things clean were her bracelets.  
She stepped out just as the cashier called her order. She was happy to find out that she only spent three dollars.  
She looked for a place to eat her food; she could go back to the park, no too many animals.  
She searched a little longer until she found an empty house with a for sale sign posted on the only window. She could eat and stay the night in there. Perfect.  
She picked the lock quietly making sure no one could hear. CLICK, she was in. As she stepped inside the floor boards creaked, sending a shiver up her spine. She looked for a light switch; this place wasn’t too old but not new. At last she had found it!  
The light spread like a blanket, covering every inch of the room. Isabella looked at the room she was in as she walked around she found a table, in which she set her things on.  
After she had finished eating half of her meal, saving some for tomorrow to save money, she put the rest in the fridge and yawned. It was late, 12:00pm. She laid down on the floor and slowly drifted to sleep, it was summer so she wasn’t cold, just determined.


	2. Just Great!

CHAPTER 2: Just great!  
Place: Road Time: 10:30-12:30P.M Date: 6/2/15  
“Sammy don’t worry it wasn’t worth it, calm down,” Dean reassured him. They were in the Impala driving back to the bunker; Sam was fine now that he abandoned the trials. The only thing wrong with him was his breathing and the ache all over his body.   
Sam’s breathing started to slow down. “What about Crowley?”   
“In the trunk don’t worry.”  
“You’re worried about something yourself Dean so don’t tell me not to worry!”  
“Good point.”  
“What are you worried about Dean?” Sam questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“C-Cas.” Dean stuttered, Sam couldn’t see it but Dean was blushing.  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“Have you looked out the window for the past thirty minutes!?”  
“No.” Sam shifted and looked outside.  
“Are those?”  
“Yes Sam angels, the angels are falling!”  
“But h-”   
“I don’t know Sammy,” Dean’s voice cracked at the last word.  
“We’ll have to keep an eye out.” Sam said.  
‘Back in black, I hit the sack!’ Dean’s phone rang.  
Dean answered it while Sam turned his head to the window, lost in thoughts of Jessica, hell, Crowley, and other things. He was interrupted with a “WHAT,” coming from Dean.   
“Who is it?” he whispered to Dean.   
“Hold up Kevin I’m putting you on speaker phone,” Dean moved the phone away from his ear pressing the speaker icon and putting it on the arm rest in between them.   
“Ok now Kev slow down.”   
As Kevin told them about the alarms and the lights Dean would only responded in grunts keeping both eyes on the road. “We just got in Lebanon we’ll see you in a few, ok?” Sam softly said careful not to make Kevin any more frantic.  
“Yeah, be careful,” Kevin whispered before hanging up.  
Even though it was hot out the bunker stayed cool because of it being underground. When the boys walked in Kevin was making food.  
The boys talked about the bunker situation while they ate. After dinner Sam started to clean the table.  
Dean yawned, “What time is it?”   
Sam and Kevin both checked their watches.  
“12:00p.m,” they both said at once.   
“I’ll get Crowley out of the trunk and put him in the ‘dungeon’,” Dean announced.   
“Wait you brought Crowley here!” Kevin shouted.  
“Relax Kev he’s good can hardly move we overdosed him so much.” Sam assured. “What with?” Kevin was looking at Sam straight in the eyes as Dean went out to the garage to get Crowley out of Baby.


	3. Truths and Lies

CHAPTER 3: Truths and lies.  
Place: Atoka, Oklahoma Date: 6/2/15 Time: 10:45-11:56 P.M  
“Lola, baby, please.”  
“I can’t keep doing this anymore Richard,” the woman was short and blond, and what seemed like in her late 20’s.   
“I’m sorry but work has been busy and I can’t come home right now, just one more day. Please?”  
“Oh alright one more day,” she grunted, though she was smiling.  
“Oh thank you so much sweetie, when I come back we’ll go to Beaver’s ben and go camping! And stay up past midnight and have the time of our lives. Got it?”   
She chuckled, “Got it, love you, goodnight.”  
“Tomorrow, darling, tomorrow.”  
She hanged up and went back to the laundry humming a soft tune as she did so.  
Lola walked in the kitchen; she opened the pantry door and got out some cake mix, singing this time.  
She turned around and put them on the counter bending over to get a bowl to mix it all.   
As she was straitening up when she heard it, the door to the kitchen creaking. Then a long low moan. She quickly turned around to find nothing there, so she went back to what she was doing.  
“Get a grip Lola,” she mumbled to herself.  
“Lola,” something hissed  
Ok now she was spooked. She turned around again to see someone was there. Only to her horror was a person a pale sickly person, a woman who looked years younger than herself.   
“A-Are you o-ok?” she said trying not to faint right there and then.  
“Lola.”   
This time the woman was... Walking? No. Running? No. She was glitching!  
Lola backed up into the wall and whimpered.  
“You must… you must pay the price,” the woman whispered.  
“Wait,” Lola was sobbing now, “Please no… Please!”  
The woman stared at her and put her hand through Lola’s body, impaling her.   
Lola just stared at the other woman with wide eyes, before dropping dead.

Place: Caddo, Oklahoma Time: 8:08 A.M- ?:?? ?.? Date:6/3/15  
Earlier that morning Isabella had cleaned up the mess and left after packing her stuff. On her way out she made sure to lock the door leaving no hints that someone was there.   
Now she was sitting on a bench drinking a cold Frappuccino from the gas station nearby. The newspapers at the gas station were free so she grabbed one on her way out for a little history lesson.  
The words SURPRISE METEOR SHOWER! Were on the front page with a picture of last night’s sky under it.   
“So, that’s what they’re calling it,” she chuckled lightly and got out her phone checking the time.   
“Why do I even wake up so early?” She asked herself in mid yawn.   
She was still scanning the paper when she saw an interesting article.  
“27 year old Lola Bricking found murdered in locked apartment, hmm looks interesting. Where is it?”  
She searched for addresses, city name, zip code, something.   
“Atoka, well that’s not far, might as well stop there on my way to Kansas, I smell a hunt.”


End file.
